Photographers who work in a studio environment often have backdrops or scenery for use behind the subject of their photographs. In some cases, solid color or printed scenes are provided on pliable or flexible sheets that can be draped or otherwise supported behind the subject. While these scenes can be readily switched in and out, often by folding one scene behind another, these sheet-type backgrounds can negatively impact the life-like quality of the completed images.
In some cases, where particular settings will be used regularly, a photographer may build a more life-like background, such as a non-loadbearing wall. In each of these cases, the backdrop is custom made, and changing from one background to another requires constructing separate backgrounds and either physically moving a large constructed set, or moving the location being captured by the camera.
Therefore, there remains a need for a background or backdrop that can be used in photography or related studio/theatre settings that combine the interchangeability of scenery sheets with the more life-like appearance of physically created walls and barriers.